Freedom, Part 2
Freedom, Part 2 is the second part of the season four finale and the 78th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Derek and Meredith's clinical trial is a success as their very last patient pulls through, despite some rule bending to do so. Bailey hands the clinic over to Izzie, feeling she has too much on her plate, Cristina gets her mojo back in the form of the sparkle pager and Lexie makes a shocking discovery about George. Alex deals with Rebecca trying to kill herself, bringing up poignant memories for Meredith. Callie kisses Erica, the Chief returns to Adele and Derek and Meredith decide to get back together. Full Summary Episode in detail Cast 417MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 417CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 417IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 417AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 417GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 417MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 417RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 417CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 417MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 417LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 417EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 417DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 417KatharineWyatt.png|Katharine Wyatt 417RebeccaPope.png|Ava 417NurseRose.png|Nurse Rose 417AndrewLangston.png|Andrew Langston 417LizMonroe.png|Liz Monroe 417KenMonroe.png|Ken Monroe 417Lola.png|Lola 417AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 417BethMonroe.png|Beth Monroe 417Firefighter.png|Firefighter 417KipandDavid.png|Kip (left) and David 417Will.png|Will (far right) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Amy Madigan as Dr. Wyatt *Elizabeth Reaser as Ava *Lauren Stamile as Nurse Rose *James Immekus as Andrew Langston *Kathryn Meisle as Liz Monroe *John Cothran as Ken Monroe *Jana Kramer as Lola *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Jurnee Smollett as Beth Monroe Co-Starring *Stephen Bishop as Firefighter *Sterling Knight as Kip *Jerry Zatarain, Jr. as David *Christian Alexander as Will Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Freedom, originally sung by The Isley Brothers. *This episode scored 18.09 million viewers. Gallery Quotes :Richard: I'm not a bad man. I know I'm the villain in your story, but I'm not a bad man. ---- :Callie: Hey! I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink. :Erica: I can't find my keys. :Callie: Maybe we could um... I had something I wanted to talk to you about... :Erica: I had the damn keys this morning, I put them in this bag, but I can't remember. This whole thing with Yang has got me so messed up. :Callie: Erica! :Erica: What? :Callie: I'm saying something here... I just, I wanted to say... I just wanted to say... :(leans in and kisses Erica) ---- :Adele: Richard? :Richard: I want to come home. :Adele: Richard... :Richard: I'm a good man. I'm a good man. I've spent my days being a good man for the hospital, for my residents, for my patients, I'm a good man who made one mistake with a woman twenty years ago. And I'm a good man for everybody except you I know that. Would you think I don't know that. But I'm a good man. And I'm your husband. And I love you. Now I am not asking you to come home. I'm telling you. I am your husband. And I want to come home to my wife. :(Richard stops for a moment, with a sense of resignation begins to turn) :Adele: You know... It's about time. :(They kiss.) ---- :Meredith: (standing in a candle-lit outline of a house) Stupid, corny, idiotic, I cannot believe I did this. Stupid, loser, son of a ... I could be at home instead of ... stupid brain man... :Derek: Meredith.... :Meredith: Where have you been?! I've been waiting and waiting for you! And I did this stupid, embarrassing, humiliating, corny thing. And I was just gonna tell you that, this over here is our kitchen and this is our living room, and over there that's the room where our kids could play. I had this whole thing about I was gonna build us a house, but I don't build houses because I'm a surgeon! And now I'm here feeling like a lame ass loser. I got all whole and healed and you don't show up. And now it's all ruined because you took so long to come home! And I couldn't even find that bottle of champagne holds up the bottle, shows it to her and smiles :Derek: This the kitchen? Living room? --a little small. I think the view's much better from here. And that's where the kids are going to play? Where's our bedroom? :Meredith: I'm still mad at you and I don't know if I trust you, I wanna trust you, but I don't know if I do. So I'm just gonna try, I'm gonna try and trust you. Because I believe that, we can be extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart and I wanna be ... :(They kiss.) :Derek: I have to go. :Meredith: What? :Derek: In order to kiss you the way I wanna kiss you and in order to do more than kiss you I need to speak to Rose. I want my conscience clear so I can do more than kiss you. Stay here, don't move, wait for me. ---- :Rose: I think I liked it better when you were saying boring science stuff. :Derek: I'm never good enough. No matter what I say or what I do. I never wanted to do this. This clinical trial is making me a failure. I fail her over... and over... and over. :Rose: You mean them. (Derek turns around.) When you say fail her, you mean them. The... patients. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S4 Episodes Category:GA Episodes